


Melted Fuse

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Everyone’s dead, Gen, Letters, Murder, POV First Person, idk man I was doin medbay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ‘Hey. It’s been a while, huh?’George still has some things to say, even after everything. Perhaps some things should be left unsaid.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Melted Fuse

Hey. It’s been a while, huh?

Things haven’t changed much since you left. 

This town is never going to be the same again, no matter how many times the mayor pushes it down people’s throats. The way I see it, there’s those people who remain in denial, those who remain ignorant, and those who saw it all for what it was. Wrecks, the lot of them.

Bet you would’ve liked that. It’s the kind of thing you’d said you wanted all those years ago. A shady sort of recognition, the kind that would’ve gotten you in trouble, but would’ve also gotten you looks of awe from the others. A perverted respect, warped along the edges to fit your smiling image. An impact, one that pierced right through the ground, and shook it down to the core. 

Kind of. You never relented when it came to explaining what you meant about, well, everything. No one understood you.

I thought I did, once upon a time. 

Everyone’s antsy and paranoid. There’s eyes everywhere, watching your every move. Every breath you take. Security’s gone up to the point where even if so much as a leaf is misplaced, they’ll hunt you down and ship you straight behind bars without any questioning or trial.

Well, not really.

That’s a bold-faced lie. But it’s what all the rest believe.

They’d rather think they’re safe, instead of looking upon the faint bloodstains on the walls in the alleys everyday when they head to work.

~~ ‘Course, that’s your fault, isn’t it? ~~

I went to the bar down the street this one time. It was a little after six. Sun was going down behind the thick vegetation behind the structure, thin beams reaching through gaps between the green leaves and all that. They didn’t let me in through the oak, glazed doors, even after I knocked nicely. Said there were worse places for me. People like us.

People like you.

Still, it’s a lot quieter. They’re suddenly afraid of ever single little thing thing that goes bump, be it in the day or at night. We’ve never really had a ruling system, like you know already, just a set of unspoken laws that we were all willing to abide by. Now that all of them are broken, just pointless atoms floating around, no one trusts anyone anymore. 

I don’t blame them.

It’s funny, really. Just the last month, we’d been hanging out near Bad’s muffin shop, chatting about times to come. You were there early that day, with your mask down. You said things were gonna get better, and we believed you. New dawn, new day, all that good stuff. Bad believed everything you said. 

~~ It’s why he was the first to go, wasn’t it? ~~

And then the people start disappearing. Hope starts to evaporate. 

I didn’t tell Tubbo anything. I didn’t- no, I still don’t have the heart to tell him what you’ve done.

He thinks you and everyone else are on vacation. I told him you wanted a break. To start afresh without the people you once knew. I told him you went to a nice, secluded island where reception and letters aren’t a thing. Where the sun shines eternally, and clouds never have the guts to pass by.

Heh. Guts.

It’s true, most of it. Someone did tell me once that the best lies come from the truth.

Tubbo’s happy. He started taking care of bees of all things. Bees. He keeps them in a little hive under that oak tree near the house, and while everyone in town is cold, he’s the furnace on a winter day, even for the ones I never thought I’d see doing anything other than watching. He brought a bee into the house once. It buzzed around in the jar, and I could almost swear it went silent when he asked me to give it to you when you came back.

He named it 404. I think it’s fitting. 

I told him to hold onto it a bit longer. You’d come back, I said. And everyone would be happy again.

He didn’t take that for an answer. So I kept it.

Not really.

I went into the woods one day. It was pretty dark, but the sky was slightly lit, enough to indicate that it was almost day. I set it free. Watched it buzz away towards where I think the hive was. Or that could’ve been something else. I don’t know.

Not in front of Tubbo, of course. He’d be devastated. 

But I doubt he would be if he knew what you’d done. I wonder if he’d still talk about you the way he does, with that huge smile, with those shining eyes...

~~ If I told him that you were the one who killed his last bit of family? ~~

Then again, things have started looking up for us. We found a nice house, right by the beach. A bit of a stretch from where we came from, but we make it work, Sapnap, Tubbo and I. 

Techno comes to visit. Every other day, if not everyday. He brings obscene amounts of potatoes, but it’s enough to keep the shelves stocked. It’s been great so far. 

~~ It’s not like half the town is dead and mutilated by the side of a warehouse. ~~

Anyway, the days go by as they always do here. I bought a chair for once, instead of sitting on that part of the couch that you used to bitch about. We started growing strawberries down the fallow land that I’d told you about a few weeks ago. 

You know how strawberries have seeds on the outside, instead of the inside? It’s like they’re laying down their last bit of defense, knowing that trying to do anything is fruitless. That their destruction will be inevitable. It’s rather poetic to me, to be honest. 

~~ Just like Purpled, if we’re being really honest now. ~~

So all things are looking up for once. Hopefully, this small bit of light will continue.

Techno doesn’t talk all that much anymore. Not that he did before, but he just stares off into space occasionally, mid-one-sided-conversation. He looks dead on his feet, if I was being clinically blunt. All he does is farm potatoes. When he does end up talking, it’s only to Tubbo. I still don’t know what they talk about. 

Its his way of keeping up, I suppose. 

~~ Surely not because his entire family is dead, buried under the very land he hates. ~~

Your mother called me once, you know? She asked how you were doing. If you’d thought about reaching out to her yet. If you were ever coming home. She’s also completely oblivious to the truth of the matter.

I didn’t say anything. I didn’t want to break her heart, not in this way, not in any way. It would shatter her, hearing about it all. She still loves you, so much that she made your favorite cookies, remakes and restocks them every week, all for you when you come back. She even brought home this cat, from what I’ve heard. A tabby.

She named it Patches.

Just like you would have wanted.

I wonder if she’d do all of this, and cry and _pray_ and _sob and worry_ for you every day, if she knew what you’d really done. 

But hey, like I said, things are alright. It’s a lot more serene, and a lot more silent around these parts. I don’t completely hate it. No one does, really.

It’s the thought behind it though. 

~~ Sapnap’s knuckles bleed red every night. He tell me it’s part of the job. I know it’s not. ~~

Maybe one day, we’d be welcomed back into society, and you’d be here too.

  
  


Just kidding.

_Go to hell._

**Author's Note:**

> that’s hella sus ngl


End file.
